Electronic devices may be available in foldable or pivotable form factors. In order to restrict the pivoting movement of two or more portions of such devices, locking of the portions in certain positions, for instance closed positions, may be desired.
Mechanical arrangements, such as dents or latches, may be used for locking such devices.